Super Star Destroyer Terror
General Information The Terror was an Executor-Class Star Dreadnought in service to the Dark Empire during the Great Dark Age of the Community. Under the command of Director Sarn and SalientStrike the Terror was assigned to protect the development of the Dark Empire and the Alterra planetary system. The Terror additionally served as a mobile base of operations for the Dark Empire and its subordinate factions. Equipped with state of the art Stygium Cloaking Device for use with the TIE Phantom starfighter and was itself fitted with one of the devices, allowing it to become invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. During a visit from the Imperial Sovereign of the Dark Empire, the Terror's commander Director Sarn oversaw the deployment of the new starfighter in August 2019. The Terror has never seen any combat aside from a brief skirmish between rogue agents of the Ubiqtorate which resulted in the massacre and partial destruction of Ubiqtorate Station. Description At Nineteen Kilometers long, the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Terror was one of the largest battleships in service to the Dark Empire. Like all those of its class, the Terror's' gray hull was roughly shaped like an arrowhead when viewed from above. The top of the ship had a smooth hull surrounding an island of habitable sections in the center and a trapezoidal command tower towards the rear. The underside was covered by a network of superstructure and the thirteen red-glowing engines which propelled it through space. When the '''''Terror was assigned to the TIE Phantom Project, it was fitted with a state of the art Stygium Cloaking Device powered by Stygium crystals. The Cloaking Device allowed the Terror to become invisible to both the naked eye and sensor systems on other starships. Approaching Imperial vessels were required to transmit the correct security code before the ship would decloak to allow them to dock. As the Cloaking Device was deactivated, the Terror would become visible from bow to stern, with the whole process completing in under ten seconds. The Terror was equipped to act as a Mobile Capital for the Dark Empire and Carrier for the Empire's fleet of TIE Phantoms. A series of adjoining service hangars, separated by blast doors, contained hundreds of the Cloaking Device-equipped starfighters mounted on racks along the walls. Mechanical arms were used to remove each TIE Phantom from its rack ready to launch or undergo maintenance. The fighters could be moved around the ship suspended from ceiling-mounted rails which ran through cavernous rooms crisscrossed by walkways and retractable bridges. Additional hangars were located on both sides of the ship to allow access for shuttles and other vessels. In addition to the TIE Phantoms stationed aboard the Terror, at least one of these hangars had facilities to store a number of TIE Interceptors mounted from its ceiling. The Terror's' bridge, situated in the command tower, featured two crew pits separated by a walkway leading to the large forward viewports. The ship was fitted with a meditation chamber for use by the Imperial Sovereign when he would come aboard. The Star Dreadnought had its own sewer system, comprising a network of interconnected tunnels in which waste material ran beneath walkways. The sewers could be entered via access panels in the floor of the above deck. The '''''Terror's main reactor was located in a circular chamber surrounded by beam focusers which prevented it from going critical. The reactor could be accessed through a series of large tunnels throughout the superstructure. The tunnels, which were filled with moving machinery and periodically divided by force fields powered by shield generators, were large enough for a starfighter to fly through. At least one such tunnel from the reactor core led outside the ship. Overview History The Terror's initial history was plagued by multiple delays during the early days in its Project development. Following the collapse of the original United Union Federation its initial planned development was pushed back and never came to fruition under the late Federation. Due to these long delays what little initial work that was completed was later abandoned and left exposed to the elements for many years on one of Alterra's planetary dry-docks. It was not picked up and completed until the remnant faction COMFAMR would come into power that any real work would be completed. At the direction of the Salient Empire under the Dark Empire work finally resumed on continuing the long-lost Project and finally towards the end of 2019, the Terror would finally enter service and become the new base of operations for all immediate successor states of the late Federation - in particular, the Dark Empire. Following the completion of the Terror, the Dark Empire would assemble the Secret Alterra Defense Fleet for the defense and advancement of the Dark Empire's local goals within its planetary system and to slowly rebuild upon the ashes of the former Governments which came before it. Not known to the rest of the Community, Alterra became a hotspot for Imperial activities as its Government and Military was rebuilt from the ground up. During the Summer Months of 2019, the Ubiqtorate would experience a power struggle from which rogue agents and Officers would attempt to stage a coup against the current leadership of the Ubiqtorate. During this incident, the Terror was called into service to quell the threat from its source which led to the Ubiqtorate Station Massacre. Though the Terror would emerge virtually unscathed from this skirmish, there were concerns that some of the rogue personnel may have escaped and survived by retreating to other various Territories across the Community. Commanders And Crew Conflicts The Terror Has Participated In: * The Ubiqtorate Station Masacre Content Inspection Category:Vehicle Category:Space Ship Category:Mobile Weapons Platform